


overcast

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human Jeno, M/M, Magical Realism, fairy renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: “‘Magic isn't real’the human says to the literal fucking fairy in front of his face,” Renjun sneered.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno wasn't exactly the most observant of people. His coworkers would agree with that statement, always complaining about how easily his attention would be dragged away by the numerous cats that occupied the café he worked at instead of staying on the customers and the orders he was trying to fulfill. The customers didn't really mind, just as enchanted by the eye smile he would shoot them in apology as his boss was.

Doyoung was great, and he had hired Jeno practically the same day as his interview. Sure  the job was hell on his allergies, but he loved it, and his coworkers at least appreciated how much of a cat magnet Jeno was. Even the most surliest of the cats didn't mind being picked up by him.

Regardless, he wasn't the most attentive of people unless you were a cat. Or one of his friends, who demanded his attention with loud whining (Donghyuck) or intensive aegyo (Jaemin).

Oddly, it was _being_ attentive this afternoon that had landed him in a sticky situation.

Normally on his way back home after a shift at the cat café he would have his headphones in, music blasting as he walked along the shortcut through the city park. It was heavily forested on this side, lots of greenery with walking paths splitting through it, with the opposing side taken up by a large lake and grassy fields.

Jeno enjoyed the dappled sunlight drifting down from the treetops usually, but today it had been overcast and rainy. He had his hood up, feeling water collected in the leaves above falling down on his head in thick droplets. His headphones had been forgotten that morning in his rush to get to work, having slept through his snoozed alarm one time too many.

So Jeno was wet, music-less, and pouting as he made his way back home with his jacket hood pulled up protectively. He would've been sniffly too on top of it all if his coworkers hadn't learned better by now. Mark had ordered he keep a bottle of allergy medication in his locker at all times, and Jaehyun had taken one look at his rumpled form rushing in from the back before he ordered him to go take a dose.

Still, the forgotten headphones was the most important part of the day, because it was what allowed Jeno to hear the expletives being yelled out so clearly. It was weird though, kind of faint, as if heard through one of those cup-and-string phones that he and Jaemin had made in second grade and strung between their bedroom windows.

Looking around curiously, Jeno didn't see anyone further up the path and he certainly hadn't passed by anyone in the past few minutes. Confused, Jeno pulled out his phone thinking that he had maybe accidentally pulled up youtube or something as he walked.

“Oh and now there's a big ass human, of _course._ As if this shitty fucking day couldn't get any shittier. Hey, asshole! Can you hear me?! I hate you! Fucking giants and their rain immunity, may Nature curse you!”

Jeno blinked, mystified, because the voice sounded so _close_ but there was no one around and it was like someone was speaking while laying on the ground and- oh.

Oh.

There, red faced from yelling and an incensed expression on his little face, was a fairy. Tiny, delicate wings fluttered at his back as he continued yelling, his entire body flinching back from any water droplets that dripped down from the large leaf he was hidden under. Wavy blond hair, delicate pointy ears, and clothes that seemed to be made out of leaves and discarded scraps of cloth. A fairy.

Jeno was probably hallucinating. Hopefully. Maybe he had tripped on his way back home and banged his head on a rock, leading to wild hallucinations. Maybe he had already gotten home and passed out immediately, and this was all just a dream.

Then the fairy was talking again, his tiny little eyes widening at the realization that Jeno was looking back at him and listening to his yelled rant, “oh, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, you didn't see anything! Look away you giant ass human! Forget everything!”

Jeno did the exact opposite, sinking into a crouch in front of the leafy plant so that he could get a closer look. The fairy yelped, the air distribution from Jeno's movements making his leaf shelter quiver, and immediately continued yelling.

“Careful you giant buffoon! If my wings get anymore wet I'm fucked for weeks!”

Now that he mentioned it, the fairy _did_ look wet. His wavy hair was plastered against his skull, his wings fluttering but drooping, and his clothing darkened with water. Tilting his head in consideration, Jeno spoke, “shouldn't you have got to shelter first if rain effects you that much?”

The fairly glowered at him, “you think I wasn't _trying_? The storm came out of nowhere!”

“It's been overcast since sunrise,” Jeno would know, he had been given the opening shift this morning and it had been dreary the entire time.

The fairy (a fairy!) blushed, “shut up.”

Jeno hummed, looking up at the treetops as the rain suddenly increased, a bit of thunder echoing in the distance, “it sounds like its getting worse. Are you going to be alright?”

The fairy looked caught off guard, peering at Jeno strangely, “uh, no, probably not. Why do you care?”

Jeno frowned, “why wouldn't I?”

“Because you're a human!” the fairy immediately responded, throwing his hands up, “you haven't even noticed that I’ve been patrolling this section of forest since you started walking it! You barely noticed that squirrel you almost stepped on yesterday! I'm not even noticeable to your senses.”

“Just because I'm not observant doesn't mean I wouldn't feel bad if you drowned,” Jeno pouted, “and I noticed you today!”

“Because I was literally cursing your existence,” the fairy deadpanned.

Jeno shrugged, “still noticed you though. Do you need help? I could bring you to shelter in a tree somewhere or something?”

The fairy narrowed his eyes, “and what would you get out of it?”

“Uhh, I don't know? Maybe your name or something?” Jeno suggested.

The fairy immediately bristled, “so I could be your servant? Fuck you!”

Jeno stared back in bewilderment, “what? No! Where did you even get that from?”

The fairy paused, his wings stopping from the weird vibrating that had been going on, and stared at the human mystified, “you asked for my Name.”

“Yeah? Did you want mine first or something? It's Jeno, by the way.”

The fairy gaped at him, “no you- you're such an idiot. Names have power, you foolish human.”

“Huh? But it's just a name? Would you just want your friends to talk to you and just be like ' _hey, you!_ ’?”

The fairy groaned in exasperation, letting his tiny head drop into his tiny hands, “ _idiot._ No! My friends call me Renjun, but you asked for my _Name_!”

“Well, Renjun's your name, isn't it? You just said it was.”

The fairy seemed to let out a little muffled scream into his palms before raising his head back up to glare into Jeno's clueless face, “I always forget that humans know jackshit about magic.”

“Magic isn't real,” Jeno would know, Kun had spoiled one too many magic tricks when he had guided Jeno through how to execute them. It took the wonder away from things, but seeing Yukhei's reactions to it was well worth the lack of wonderment.

“‘ _Magic isn't real_ ’ the human says to the literal fucking fairy in front of his face,” Renjun sneered, dragging Jeno out of the memory of the last time he had made Yukhei go bug-eyed at a card trick.

Meeting the fairy's mocking expression, Jeno shrugged easily, “well, yeah, this is clearly a dream so it's not like you're real.”

Renjun suddenly have him a pitying look, “oh Jeno. You idiotic human.”

Jeno just pouted in return, before jumping in fright at a sudden nearby boom of thunder. It had Renjun stumbling on his feet, wings fluttering but too waterlogged to help adjust his balance. With an enraged little scream he was falling onto the muddy ground, face creased in turmoil.

Jeno frowned in sympathy, reaching a cautious finger out to assist him back up. Renjun's hand barely wrapped around his pinky, he was so _tiny,_ and he let out a faint thank you as Jeno gently tugged him back up.

“You sure you don't want a lift up to a higher place? Or even to come back home with me? I live just on the edge of the park.” Jeno offered kindly. He'd feel too guilty if he left the fairy trapped on the ground under one flimsy leaf. What if he drowned in the incoming thunderstorm? The paths through the forest always had huge puddles after a strong rain.

Renjun huffed, crossing his arms as he seemed to seriously think about it. After a minute and yet another booming bit of thunder that had Jeno darting his hand out, letting the fairy fall against his palm instead of planting right back into the mud, Renjun finally nodded grumpily.

Pointing a hand further down the path, Renjun frowned up at Jeno, “there's an old owl nest in the oak tree up ahead. I can stay there until the storm is over and my wings dry.”

Jeno nodded in acceptance, before his eyebrows creased in worry, “won't you be cold though? It's supposed to rain until tomorrow.”

Renjun let out a long sigh, “Jeno. I'm a summer fairy. I don't _get_ cold.”

“How am _I_ supposed to know that?” Jeno whined.

Rolling his eyes, Renjun pushed at the hand Jeno still had held out from steadying him, moving to crawl up into his palm once Jeno had it facing skyward, “shut up. Make sure my wings don't get wet, you dumb human.”

“Sheesh, try to be a little thankful,” Jeno muttered without any heat, moving his other hand to cup over the fairy. Moving his hands up to his hood, Jeno tilted his head aside, “just climb up and hide in here.”

Renjun grumbled a few curses at him but did as he said, muddy little feet leaving stains against the skin of Jeno's shoulder and making him twitch. Reaching up to pull his hood even further over his head, Jeno straightened from his crouch and waited until he could feel the faint sensations of Renjun tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck before he moved.

“What's the tree look like again?”

“Big, old, covered in moss on it's rising sun side. A screech owl roosted there a few summers back so me and Chenle hung out there as spring turned to summer.”

“Chenle?” Jeno repeated.

“One of my friends. We get to hang out between seasons, but I never get to see my other friend Jisung during working season because he's a winter fairy.”

“Ah,” Jeno nodded faintly in understanding, though he understood nothing, “seems fun?”

“Yeah, this squirrel had been stocking up nuts there for the winter and we got in a huge ass fight with it. We won though.”

Renjun sounded maliciously proud, and Jeno wasn't really sure about what the dynamics in creature-fairy interactions were, but at least Renjun was happy. Eyes darting around curiously, Jeno idly pointed out, “Renjun, all these trees look old and mossy.”

There was the faint sensation of Renjun's footsteps, the grip on Jeno's hair moving, before Renjun was reaching up and securing a shudder-inducing grip on the lobe of Jeno's ear. Peering out from the cover of the hood, the fairy pointed an arm out that Jeno was unable to see, “to the right! The big one! Right where the human path bends.”

Oh, that was more helpful. Eyeing the tree in question, Jeno quickly made his way forward, ignoring the remarks about his giant footsteps Renjun made. Thunder was getting closer and closer, the sky lighting up ominously with lightning, and Jeno would have to bolt home as soon as he got the fairy into the owls nest.

Looking around at the trunk of the tree, Jeno just frowned in confusion, “uh? Where's the nest?”

“On the other side, dummy,” Renjun almost sounded _fond_ by this point.

Jeno nodded, stepping around the trunk until he caught sight of an obvious hole in the trunk. Jeno had grown into a respectable height over the last few years and he was no means _short,_ but even he could admit that there was no way in hell he could reach that high.

Staring up at the hole, probably ten feet above his head, Jeno frowned, “Renjun?”

“Yeah?”

“You realize humans don't have wings, right?”

“Of course. I'm not an idiot, idiot.”

“And _you_ can't use your wings right now because they're wet.”

“Get to the point.”

“Renjun, the nest is too high.”

“...fuck.”

At that moment the weather decided it wanted to escalate their turmoil, because the mild-but-bearable rain abruptly increased in frequency, instantly soaking into Jeno's clothes.

“Fuck!” He yelped, not expecting it to be _cold,_ it was _summer_ for fuck's sake, and Renjun echoed his sentiments perfectly.

Inching closer to the tree trunk in order to get even a miniscule amount of cover, Jeno's teeth chattered together as shivers raced up and down his spine. Deciding he just wanted to go _home,_ no matter if it was a dream or not (the longer it went on, the more he suspected everything was _real_ and his brain wasn't ready for that), and that Renjun would just have to deal with it.

“We're going to my house.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I'm cold, it's pounding rain, and we're gonna get struck by lightning the longer we stay out here,” thunder cracked ominously and Jeno immediately started moving, “so we're going home and getting warm and I'll bring you back here tomorrow.”

“I didn't agree to this!”

“Do you want to go back to your leaf shelter?” Jeno asked seriously. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he'd bring Renjun back there if he really wanted to go.

“...no,” Renjun admitted reluctantly.

Jeno nodded decisively, “my house it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!! i don't know how many more scenes to this i'll add, or even if i'll add anymore, but this was a direct continuation of chapter one so it felt right to just add it here! not much happened to be honest but norens interactions make me soft so here you go uwu

Jeno didn't exactly know _what_ he was going to do after he took a fairy of all things home, but trying to get him to bathe was certainly not his first guess.

Renjun glared up at him stubbornly, tiny arms crossed over his tiny chest and Jeno heaved a long sigh, “you're covered in mud.”

“So?”

Jeno rolled his eyes, “ _so,_ I refuse to explain to my mother why there's tiny little muddy footprints covering the house, you've gotta clean up.”

Case in point, Jeno had already tossed his soaked clothes into his laundry basket, ready to be thrown into the washing machine once he got Renjun settled and had noticed the muddy tracks around his collar.

The fairy hadn't been happy waiting for Jeno to take a quick shower, and frankly Jeno's mother wouldn't be happy either if she ever found out that he was showering while thunder still crashed intermittently outside. Jeno was cold and wet though, and frankly didn't give a shit of he got electrocuted. Once he got Renjun to finally agree to at least chill out on top of Jeno's dresser and watch television in mystified wonder, he had immediately hopped in under the warm spray.

Now, decked out in sweatpants and a clean hoodie, Jeno was set with another task: getting Renjun out of his muddy clothes.

“I don't even have anything to change into!”

Jeno held up a a clean bathroom rag, shaking it pointedly, “wrap yourself in this and I'll have your clothes washed in literally two minutes!”

“They'll take forever to dry!”

“I have my sister’s hair dryer!”

“What the fuck is a hair dryer?!”

Jeno's lips pursed, his tone deadpan, “a human invention that drys your hair and your guest fairy's clothing.”

“Don't get sarcastic with me you stupid giant, _I'm_ the sarcastic one here,” Renjun fumed.

Jeno snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes when it just caused Renjun's glare to increase in fervor. Pointing one of his fingers to the bowl of warm water with a tiny chunk of soap he had scrapped off the bar in his bathroom beside it, Jeno spoke, “just get in the bath before the water gets cold.”

“Fine! Just don't look, you pervert.”

Jeno's immediately blushed, too shocked at Renjun's words to really react beyond spluttering in offense. Turning on his heel, Jeno pulled his hand up to cover his eyes.

It took a few minutes and a lot of grumbled expletives but soon Renjun was calling out to him, voice quieter than before, “do _not_ look at me, my clothes are on the edge.”

Turning back towards the dresser where he had placed the bowl, Jeno walked forward with his hand in front of his face. Keeping his eyes directed to his feet, Jeno was soon close enough to spot the tiny shirt and pants and he picked them up carefully with his free hand.

Turning away once again, Jeno let the hand over his eyes drop as he moved towards the hallway bathroom that he used to share with his sister, “I'll be right back.”

Renjun grunted, but kept his silence, just the sound of water shifting indicating his movements. Jeno let out a little sigh, still in disbelief over how his afternoon was turning out.

He had a mission though, so he focused on the little clothes he had picked up, a silly smile making its way across his face as he looked at the delicate stitching. The pants were basic, brown cloth with well-worn knees and ends considering the subtle fraying he could see. The shirt was different though, a deep emerald that rivaled the healthiest of summer leaves with gold detailing around the bottom of the long sleeves. The collar was a bit odd, but mostly because the shirt wasn't like the tees that Jeno himself was used to wearing. No, instead the shirt had strings to tie the collar together at the back of Renjun's neck, leaving the fairy's back bare and his wings undisturbed.

It was pretty, and obviously made with care, so Jeno made sure he was extra careful as he soaped it up under the warm water of the sink. The pants were next, the water tinging brown as it went down the drain. Jeno washed those twice, just to be thorough and make sure they were really clean.

After that Jeno picked up the hair dryer he had discovered his sister left under the sink before she had moved away from college, quickly getting to work. It wasn’t that hard, to be honest, just a lot of Jeno pinching at different edges of fabric and letting the hot air do its work.

Soon enough they were dry and Jeno quickly wrapped the cord back around the handle of the dryer, stashing it back under the sink. There would be no telling when he would need it again - the last time he had, Bongsik had been a recent victim of his mother’s bath. It was the last time the tabby had wandered near the edge of the tub while the water was running, to the relief of both Jeno and his mother.

Speaking of, he should probably warn Renjun about his cats before-

“Jeno!!”

Well. Fuck.

Clothes in hand, Jeno rushed back to his bedroom, eyes darting immediately to his dresser where Renjun had the rag wrapped around his body like a tiny towel. Renjun wasn’t looking at him though, too busy having a stare down with Bongsik, who was sitting ominously on the edge of Jeno’s bed. It would only take one quick leap for her to make it to the dresser, and Jeno was _not_ ready for what would happen if she did.

Dropping the clothes next to where Renjun was stood protectively behind the glass bowl Jeno had filled up with water, Jeno moved towards the cat with a coo, “Bongsikkie, no. Renjun’s a _friend_ , don’t mess with him.”

“She wants to _eat me,_ ” Renjun hissed. Jeno thought about correcting him for a second, but Bongsik’s pupils were wide with intent, not looking away from Renjun’s glare, and Jeno didn’t want to lie. Scooping her up into his arms, Jeno quickly moved back to the doorway, gently dropping her to the ground and then pointedly closing the door before she could dart back inside.

“There we go. Sorry about that, I forgot the close the door,” Jeno told the fairy, looking back at him sheepishly.

Renjun just tightened his grip on his makeshift towel, a mullish expression over his delicate features, “I was about to be turned into cat food.”

“But did you die?” Jeno questioned cheekily. The joke went over Renjun’s head, both literally and figuratively, and he sent Jeno an odd look before stepping over to his clothes. His wings fluttered behind him, the two bigger wings up top a pretty light orange before fading to an emerald green like his shirt with the smaller bottom wings. Jeno hadn’t taken much time to admire them before, too occupied with talking to the fairy (a fairy!) and dealing with the rain, but now that he had the time Jeno realized that they were really pretty. Like a forest at sunset, peaceful and beautiful.

“Hey dipshit, stop staring at me like a creep.”

Of course, they had to be attached to a snarky little spitfire.

Looking away from his wings, Jeno met Renjun’s mocking brown eyes squarely, a flush rising to his cheeks, “sorry!”

Then, belatedly, “wait I’m not a creep!”

Renjun started laughing, leaving Jeno to stare in shock for a moment because well, _wow_ , but then he was walking over to where Jeno had hurriedly set down his clothing with a pointed look. Getting the message, Jeno turned on his heel, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. There were a couple from his group chat with Donghyuck and Jaemin that he ignored, another from his mother about dinner that he answered immediately, and a last one from Doyoung.

 

 **bunny🐰boss:** Hey jeno sorry about this but can you come in tomorrow at 8? Yukhei just called in sick

 

Well, at least Jeno could swing by where he had picked up Renjun on his way to work. It was a much better alternative than having to get dressed on his day off. Shooting back a quick affirmative, Jeno slipped his phone back into his pocket, “Renjun?”

“Hm?”

“Can I turn around now?”

“I _guess_ ,” Renjun answered, and Jeno turned around in time to catch him rolling his eyes. Smiling in amusement, Jeno stepped back over to the dresser, bending at the knees so that he could be eye level with the fairy.

“Feeling better now?”

Renjun pursed his lips stubbornly, “ _maybe_ you were right about the bath. Dry clothes are always better.”

Grinning brightly, Jeno darted his hand out before gently pressing at Renjun’s chest, “told you so.”

“Fuck off, idiot,” Renjun instantly snapped back, tiny hands reaching up to cup either side of his fingertip.

Smirking slightly, Jeno pulled back a bit before offering his cupped palm to the other, “are you hungry?”

Nodding his head as he climbed on, Renjun gripped at his fingers to steady himself as Jeno lifted up his hand to his shoulder. Renjun’s little feet was a ticklish pressure, and another shudder went down Jeno’s spine as Renjun gripped at the lobe of his ear (he was sensitive, damn it), but then he was yelping in pain as Renjun gripped at his hair.

“What are you doing!”

“Shut up, dummy,” Renjun commanded, ignoring Jeno’s further whines as the tugging got higher, his tiny feet helping him clamber up. Only when Renjun was sitting cross-legged on the top of his head smugly did the pain stop, only a bit of pressure from where the fairy was gripping his hair for balance signifying his presence. Jeno let out another whine, memories of the movie Ratatouille flashing in his head.

“I could have put you there myself!”

“I’m not a ragdoll you can throw around, you dumb human.”

Jeno didn’t even know how to respond to that. Huffing in faint annoyance (but it was mostly amusement by this point) he picked up the bowl Renjun had bathed in before heading for the door. Bongsik was there when he opened it, attentive eyes immediately looking at his dresser as she slipped around Jeno’s ankles.

Renjun was muttering a few insults back at her as Jeno walked down the hall, and Jeno couldn’t resist rolling his eyes, “Bongsikkie’s sweet, Renjun.”

“She’s _evil_.”

“Don’t insult my kitty,” Jeno whined, wincing as Renjun’s grip on his hair increased as he walked down the stairs. A quick left had him walking into the kitchen and Jeno rinsed out the bowl before setting it into the dishwasher. The house was quiet around him, his mother still at work until five, so Jeno didn’t really care about walking around with a fairy of all things perched on his head.

Opening up the fridge, Jeno reached for a soda as he spoke, “so, what do fairies eat?”

“Uh, vegetables and fruits mostly? Sometimes Taeyong will sneak into one of the human stores and come back with cheese or some sweet snacks. He never lets Chenle have any though, the sugar makes him louder than he already is.”

Nodding at the explanation - “careful, dumbfuck!” - Jeno reached for one of the Babybel cheeses his mom liked so much and the bag of grapes he had forgotten they had. He grabbed the leftover macaroni and cheese he had bought yesterday at Panera as well, sticking it in the microwave immediately. As the timer started counting down he grabbed a paper plate from the shelf along with a knife, getting to work on chopping the cheese and grapes into more...fairy-sized portions.

Renjun was quiet while he worked, tiny little hands rubbing curiously as his scalp. Jeno could hear the faint fluttering of his wings right before Renjun’s weight shifted, leaving his head abruptly before landing lightly on his shoulder. Flinching slightly, Jeno looked out of the corner of his eye at where Renjun was fumbling for balance, wings beating frantically, before he once again grasped at Jeno’s ear in what was quickly becoming a habit.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, my wings are just still damp. I can’t get any lift right now, so flying’s out,” Renjun answered easily, a delicate blush crossing his features, before he was frowning at the side of Jeno’s face, “put me down.”

Snorting at the demanding tone, Jeno released his grip on the knife before raising his cupped palm up to his shoulder. A quick hop and then Renjun was soon standing on the granite, emerald green shirt and shining wings contrasting brightly against the white counter.

Jeno quickly went back to chopping, watching curiously as Renjun snatched up a bit of cheese. One bite had the fairy’s face lighting up in wonder, the food quickly disappearing into his mouth. His cheeks bulged like a squirrel, and Jeno couldn’t stop the giggles from falling out, “careful. Don’t choke on it.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Renjun shot back before moving on to a piece of grape.

Jeno opened his mouth to shoot back a response he still hadn't formed before being cut off by the microwave beeping. Jeno had cut a good portion of food up and Renjun was _tiny_ , so his stomach was no doubt small as well. That in mind, Jeno shamelessly popped the remaining half of the Babybel into his mouth before moving over to pull out his own food.

Stirring it and hissing at the steam as it burned at his hand, Jeno moved to take a spot at one of the kitchen island’s chairs, watching Renjun curiously as the fairy continued to eat ravenously. It was only when Renjun looked up with grape juice smeared across his face that Jeno laughed, reaching out to tear a tiny piece of napkin off from the roll, “here, messy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Renjun instantly snapped, flushing in embarrassment. It had Jeno smiling indulgently down at him before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

Pulling it out, Jeno read over Doyoung’s thankful message before speaking, “I have work at eight tomorrow, so I can drop you back off in the forest then?”

Renjun paused for a moment, blinking up at Jeno in shock. The human didn’t really know why, he had told Renjun he’d bring him back home tomorrow. He didn’t intend on that fact being a lie, not unless the weather continued to be absolutely horrible. Meeting Renjun’s gaze curiously, Jeno watched as the fairy seemed to shake away his thoughts before speaking, “you better not let your beast anywhere near me.”

Jeno was confused for a moment, before remembering Bongsik. Bursting out into laughter, Jeno waved a nonchalant hand, “I’ll lock Bongsik out of my room for the night, don’t worry. I won’t let Seol and Nal in either.”

“You have _more_ cats?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Why_? Are they as much of an asshole as the first one?”

“I work in a cat café Renjun, I love cats,” Jeno answered easily.

“What the fuck is a cat café?”

“Um, it’s like...a place where people can come to eat and also play with cats. It’s usually people who aren’t allowed to have any of their own, or just basic cat lovers, y’know?”

“I don’t, and humans habits never fail to mystify me, but it sounds like you like it a lot.”

Jeno smiled brightly, eyes creasing in that smile that always had Doyoung pinching at his cheeks, “yeah, I really, really do.”

Renjun faltered at the expression, dropping the piece of cheese he had been holding as he stared at the human. The moment was quickly broken, instead Renjun’s curses as he scrambled to pick the food back up off the counter and Jeno’s responding laughter filling the air instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it uwu  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) or feel free to ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew)!


End file.
